


Почему сейчас самое время читать (или перечитывать) «Трансметрополитен»

by leqslant, randomly



Series: Челлендж [2]
Category: Transmetropolitan
Genre: Gen, Meta, article
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomly/pseuds/randomly
Summary: то, что написано в заголовке, с примерами из американской политики





	Почему сейчас самое время читать (или перечитывать) «Трансметрополитен»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Now's Time You Read Or Re-read Transmetropolitan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520730) by Matthew Jackson. 

Привет, мои секс-куколки, мои мерзкие ассистентки, моё новое отребье. Я хочу рассказать вам про своего друга Спайдера.

Это не слишком прямолинейно? Наверное, я похож на сектанта с идиотскими брошюрками, который стучится в дверь в самое неудобное время и спрашивает, не хотите ли вы быть спасённым Иисусом Христом, Господом нашим Никотинозависимым и Сигаретодержащим. Не волнуйтесь, Спайдер — не Иисус, хотя однажды им и переодевался (долгая история). Спайдер — обычный человечишка с желанием говорить правду, и если вы ещё не испытали этого удовольствия, готовьтесь к тому, что он взорвёт вам мозги и подожжёт задницы.

Под Спайдером я понимаю, конечно, Спайдера Иерусалима — героя культовой серии комиксов «Трансметрополитен», созданной сценаристом Уорреном Эллисом и художником Дэриком Робертсоном. Возьмите Хантера С.Томпсона, вложите в него больше злости, больше наркоты и столько богохульства, чтобы Квентин Тарантино стеснительно покраснел. Поместите всё это дело в будущее — и у вас получится Спайдер Иерусалим.

[ ](http://img1.unicomics.com/comics/transmetropolitan/transmetropolitan-02//10.jpg)

И это офигенно.

Для тех, кто ещё не причастился: в «Трансметрополитене» рассказывается о Спайдере — отставном журналисте, который стал знаменитым, покинул город, сделавший его знаменитым, а затем вернулся из-за контракта с издателем — и ворвался в журналистику с колонкой «Мне здесь тошно», где рассматривает курьёзы, страхи и предубеждения города во всей его красе. Былая известность истощила Спайдера и сделала его параноиком, однако он триумфально возвращается, практически останавливая мятеж силой печатного слова, и горит жаждой профессиональной деятельности.

Тем временем на горизонте маячат выборы. В президентской гонке участвуют двое: нынешний президент, никсонообразный Зверь, и, казалось бы, куда более приятный кандидат, «Улыбчивый» Гарри Каллахан. Спайдер возвращается в политику и обнаруживает коррупцию, ложь и даже убийства в количествах, неожиданных даже для него самого. Это смешнее и страшнее, чем «Вся президентская рать» — примерно как если завернуть «Президентскую рать» в опиум, облить дерьмом и выстрелить ей в лицо.

«Трансмету» уже двадцать лет, и даже если вы до сих пор его не прочли, наверняка слышали о нем от друзей или встречали в подборках типа «Комиксы, которые стоит почитать взрослым» (особенно тем взрослым, что комиксы вообще не читают). Если вы помните название, но всё ещё не прочли, велика вероятность, что «Трансмет» навечно похоронен в вашем списке «на почитать» — так зачем всё-таки извлекать его оттуда? В чём прикол двадцатилетней давности комикса про журналиста?

Для затравки, мы начнём отсюда:

Перевод [отсюда](https://www.bbc.com/russian/news-39011378): _СМИ фейковых новостей (New York Times, Эн-би-си, Эй-би-си, Си-би-эс, Си-эн-эн) являются не моими врагами, а врагами американского народа._

Боже мой. Ну вот теперь я сделал это, да? Я втянул настоящую политику в приятный разговор о милых книжках. Божечки-кошечки, как теперь быть?

Расслабьтесь. Мы все взрослые люди (а если нет — медленно отойдите от «Трансмета» и идите почитайте что-нибудь клёвое для малышей, вроде [«Дровосечков»](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lumberjanes)). И, в конце концов, мы же говорим о литературе? Но вот в чём дело: пару ночей назад я перечитывал «Трансмет», а фоном включил новости, и Белый дом в комиксе запретил колонку Спайдера в тот самый момент, когда пресс-секретарь Белого дома в телевизоре не допустил на пресс-конференцию представителей ряда крупных СМИ. 

Теперь мне сложно разделить для себя эти два события. И независимо от ваших политических взглядов: если вы вменяемый и достаточно информированный взрослый человек, вам придётся как минимум признать, что мы имеем дело с президентом, который замечен в крайне вольном обращении с фактами.

Фаны «Трансмета» сейчас широко и демонстративно зевают, потому что они слышат подобные песни уже двадцать лет. Каждый раз, когда политик лжёт, или тасует факты, или делает что-то хоть немножко морально неоднозначное, кто-нибудь пишет статью об актуальности «Трансмета». Их наплодилось немерено, и они продолжают множиться, будто чёртовы трибблы. Я не собираюсь ни открывать вам новых горизонтов, ни произносить что-нибудь, чего вы не слышали тысячу раз о связи Ужасного Сейчас с другими произведениями — например, «1984» или «Рассказом служанки».

Я также не обещаю, что это история о рыцаре без страха и упрёка, который сражается с силами зла при помощи волшебного пера, — потому что Спайдер Иерусалим кто угодно, но только не безупречный рыцарь. Он громкий, раздражительный, жестокий извращенец, и чешет эго с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем строчит колонки во имя социальной справедливости. Когда Эллиса однажды спросили, как он сам относится к Спайдеру, тот сказал: «Я и срать с ним на одном поле не сяду». Знаете, я тоже. Спайдер, как правило, на стороне добра, но на пути к желанной правде ему совершенно наплевать, какие методы придётся использовать и какой вред он причинит.

А раз так, зачем оно вам? Что если столкновение журналиста с сомнительной моралью и абсолютно аморального политика вас ничем не зацепило? Что если вас тошнит от любой намёка на политику? Зачем вам «Трансмет»?

Ну, с точки зрения чистого искусства, это один из лучших долгоиграющих комиксов за последние 35 лет. Эллис пишет как бог и добавляет говнюку Спайдеру теплоты, сострадания и даже уязвимости, а из ассистенток Елены и Ченнон делает ярких, запоминающихся персонажей. Улыбающийся — один из самых страшных злодеев в современных комиксах, и даже у спайдеровской кошки о двух мордах есть полноценная история. Кроме того, в мире полно прекрасных историй о писателях, где нет ни одной написанной ими строчки. Эллис же сочиняет и отрывки из статей Спайдера — и они столь же фееричны, как и всё остальное.

Кроме того, есть Робертсон, который шестьдесят с лишним выпуском наполняет каждую страницу живыми деталями — от плотного частокола небоскрёбов до крупных планов, освещённых лишь компьютерными экранами. Юмор — один из фирменных знаков «Трансмета», и создают его как слова Эллиса, так и нарисованные Робертсоном стрёмные вывески секс-шопов или сексуально озабоченные нацисты-лилипуты (действительно встречаются на улицах города). Мало какой из столь же длительных комиксов может похвастаться такой цельностью, мощью и силой производимого впечатления, как совместная работа Эллиса и Робертсона.

А поэтому читайте это, читайте все истории, от безумной сатиры («Что Спайдер смотрит по ТВ») до захватывающей идеологической борьбы («Надувательство»). Читайте ради невероятных иллюстраций, ради статей, что заставляют сердце читателя биться чаще, ради писем, в которых раскрывается, что вдохновляло создателей книги и на что сама книга вдохновляла первых читателей. Читайте «Трансмет», потому что это смешно.

[ ](http://img1.unicomics.com/comics/transmetropolitan/transmetropolitan-04//04.jpg)

И знаете что? Я всё ещё размышляю про тот чёртов твит. Поэтому не читайте дальше, если хотите, но вот вам ещё одно соображение, почему «Трансмет» крут и почему сейчас самое время загнать его себе в мозг со всей возможной жестокостью...

Вне зависимости от идеологических убеждений вы не можете не признать, что живём мы в ебанутое время. Человек, который начал свою предвыборную кампанию, объявив половину страны насильниками и мелочно раздавая ярко-красные кепки с отвратным шрифтом, сейчас президент, причём он получил это место даже несмотря на дикое падение популярности. Оппозиция ночами не спит, иногда проводит эксперименты в Конгрессе (да, и такое недавно случилось, когда демократы пытались оставить за собой право на слово) только для того, чтобы хоть как-нибудь отсрочить исполнение его указов. Люди осмелели настолько, что громят могилы только лишь потому, что закопанные там трупы при жизни были евреями. И даже сейчас, когда я пишу этот текст, президент собирает поглажки в утренних новостях после того, как пообщался с конгрессом спокойно и связно — вот настолько у нас всё плохо. Даже видимость адекватности мы встречаем с облегчением и награждаем медалькой.

Решит ли эти проблемы комикс? Неа, но вот в чём фишка комиксов: они могут показать суть Большими Жирными Буквами, при этом оставаясь дичайше развлекательными.

В 1930-х мир стоял на пороге невообразимой угрозы, миллионы жизней были на кону, и поэтому пара пацанов из Кливленда придумали Супермена, героя, который мог притащить Гитлера на трибунал и отправить ядерные бомбы в космос силой мысли. В самом первом своем комиксе Капитан Америка дал Гитлеру в челюсть — таким его увидела публика впервые, и большинство хотели оказаться на месте Кэпа в тот момент. Комиксы отражали реальность. Вдохновляющие фигуры работают, потому что концентрированная реальность, в которой они существуют, аккуратно подталкивает нас в направлении лучшего мира через тексты весёлых комиксов.

Вот только Спайдер не будет подталкивать аккуратно. Он въебёт с вертухи, даст пощёчину и потом, наверное, добавит пару выстрелов из кишкодёра — просто на всякий случай. Этот злобный чувачок с клавиатурой в руках просочится в вашу кровь, как выращенный в лаборатории жуткий вирус, и на секунду вы станете чуть злее, красноречивее и даже более охочим до правды... а потом прочитаете о трёхглазых голубях и о том, какая у них там в будущем порнуха.

В нашем мире Спайдер Иерусалим не смог бы появиться. В десять лет он бы уже сдох от передоза, а если нет, то в двенадцать бы сел. Он нереален в жизни, поэтому Уоррен Эллис и Дэрик Робертсон сделали его реальным на бумаге, отчего тот только выиграл. Изнутри своих бумажных декораций он не достанет нас пулей или метким словом — но если мы прочтём достаточно таких слов, глядишь, у нас и хватит яиц, чтобы, как сказал однажды Спайдер, выбить коленные чашечки этому миру.


End file.
